


Happy or Face being a Father

by delorita



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, First Time, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is written for several prompts, playing with the idea how it would be if Face would be a father, Sosa not wanting their kids. This is one of them: "I'd like to see how Face handled being a new daddy to twins, and maybe, just maybe, the other boys seeing him like that was the catalyst for their relationship!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy or Face being a Father

“Look at them.” Murdock lays his arm behind Face’s back as they observe their kids together, sitting in the sun on a bench at the play ground. Hannibal stands at the other side of the large place, holding a camera and taking photos from all angles of BA and their twins, sitting in the sand and building a huge castle. 

Well, actually they are Face’s twins, but after almost four years of living together, they’ve all become daddies to the blond haired, blue eyed cuties, Kim and John-James (JJ). Of course the kid’s only refer to Face as Daddy, otherwise it would be too confusing in kindergarten. But their uncles John, Bosco and James are equally loved by them. If they weren’t a boy and a girl, they could be easily mixed up by everyone as so alike do they look with their curls and their daddy’s smile. There’s nothing of Sosa in them at all. She visits them once a month, but clearly prefers her freedom. 

Murdock and Hannibal out do each other in buying little dresses and skirts for Kimmy, while Face and BA try to turn little JJ into a good mechanic.

BA’s mom is always excited when she can take care of the cuties while the men are on missions.

It hasn’t always been like this.

++++

Four years ago 

“Bossman…” 

“What is it, Captain?” Hannibal looked up at his pilot, trying to hide his tense mood.

“You’re not looking up a new fourth for our unit, are you?” Murdock kind of danced around his Commander’s desk in an attempt to look over his shoulder and into the open file that lay before the Colonel.

“Murdock, I…”

“No, no, no!” Murdock snatched the folder from him and thumbed through it, constantly shaking his head. “You promised!” 

“I know… but Morrison made me… I couldn’t make up any more excuses…” Hannibal leaned back in his chair and sighed from the very depths of his soul, taking the half smoked cigar from the ashtray and lighting it again. 

“Facey will be back in a few months and…”

“A few months!” Hannibal couldn’t stop the sad, short laugh that escaped him. 

“It’s still six months, Murdock.” He blew big clouds of smoke into the already sticky air, “ _six f u c k i n g months!”_ And who knows if he really will come back, he added to himself, the uber happy smile of his boy still in his mind as they visited him last weekend. Both arms full of baby-twins just as happy.

“We need to convince the General that we don’t need a fourth,” Murdock hopped up on the big desk, landing cross legged.

“Well, now, think about that Murdock! That would completely backfire.” 

“That’s right, fool!” BA must have heard the last bit of the conversation when he entered the room, nodding forcefully and closing the office door behind him.

“Aw nooo, I didn’t mean it _that_ way!” The pilot pulled his cap from his head and ruffled his hair nervously, “Of course we need _our_ fourth…”

Again Hannibal sighed deeply, seeing all kinds of complications coming their way. Because even though Face assured them that he’d only take one year off, as modern moms with good jobs did nowadays, as Sosa should have done at least, the Colonel couldn’t really see that. 

“Lets call this a day.” Hannibal stood, his joints making odd noises when he stretched his long form. He hated days in the office anyway, even more when he had a task like this. 

“Maybe we…” he stopped mid sentence, closing the window and putting all the folders in a big neat stack where Murdock sat before. He and the big guy stood somewhat uncertain in the doorway. They hated days without real missions as well. Training sessions were just way too boring for them.

Hannibal laid both arms around his team mates’ shoulders, after locking his door, and steering them out of the hot building. “I need a beer.”

Even though they all had their own apartments, they mostly ended up together in the evenings, watching TV, going over upcoming missions, sometimes playing cards at one place or the other. Ever since they got to know each other better and better after Mexico, they had become a really tight and successful unit. General Morrison’s best. 

His A-Team.

And more often than not, the new A-Team van, BA’s brand new black and red girl, drove, like by a ghostly hand, towards Face’s house. (The Lieutenant had somehow managed to convince the right people that a daddy with twins and a Nanny needed his own house with a large back yard.) 

Hannibal always cringed at the Nanny part. Even though she was a very competent person and Face just couldn’t raise baby - twins alone, she was a thorn in Hannibal’s vision, way too young, way too pretty, way too much flirting with _his_ Lieutenant. Who in that moment opened the door at their first ring.

“Heyyy!” Face had JJ on his shoulder and Kimmy on his arm, both really fascinated with their daddy’s hair. 

Face grinned happily and opened the door wide for his former team mates and now friends. “You’re early,” he stated handing Kimmy to Murdock who eagerly took her and instantly let her fly on outstretched arms through the whole room, making airplane noises. BA, of course, rolled his eyes at that but gently lifted JJ from Face’s shoulders and put him on his own, loving the feeling of tiny hands pulling on his Mohawk, but he’d never admit to that.

“Hey kid.” Hannibal slapped Face on the shoulder, knowing just how inappropriate the nickname was now that Face was a daddy himself, but both didn’t care.

“You look like you need a beer and a steak, Boss.” Face laid his arm across the back of the tall man and gently shoved him towards the sliding door of the terrace. When he opened it a wonderful smell of grilled meat tickled all of their nostrils.

“Eh Facey! Barbecue!” Murdock flew the little one outside, holding her over his head which made her giggle and grab his cap, throwing it to the ground.

“Well, I figured with you all staying on base this week you might need a little cheering up,” Face smiled, handing Hannibal a beer, reluctantly letting him go when the Colonel let himself fall into an armchair. 

“Where’s your Nanny?” Hannibal just had to ask. 

“Oh I sent her home.” 

Three pairs of eyes met his in astonishment.

“What?” Face laughed cheerfully, taking the kids from Murdock and BA, sitting them on Hannibal’s thighs. He’d seen how the Colonel had wanted to hold them too, but was just too proud to ask. His large hands were easily able to keep them steady while he let them ride on his knees. The twins made gurgling sounds of joy.

“We…we thought she…she was living with you…” Murdock said somewhat embarrassed, turning the steaks, adding some spice.

Face almost choked on his own beer, laughing again. “Living with us?”

“Well…”

“Oh yeah she kinda did, in the beginning, when my cuties were up every two hours during the night.” Face put the plates on the table, “Not anymore.”

“Not anymore?” Hannibal blinked at the younger man, barely able to hide his joy, cuddling the babies against his chest. “Since when?”

“Just the other day.” Face wondered why this was so important to Hannibal, “She’s only coming over during the day now.”

“I bet she doesn’t like that new arrangement,” Murdock snickered, while putting the meat onto the plates. Face held up his beer towards him in a salute and stated, “No, she doesn’t.”

“I…thought…” Hannibal started but then stopped, nuzzling his nose into the twins’ hair, without even realizing, “I thought you and her…”

Face’s heart started to glow with warmth at the sight of Hannibal with his babies, stroking their backs, their heads. He’d be a good father too…

“What made you think that?”

“Well, you and the Ladies…” Murdock started, kneeling at Hannibal’s side and gently stroking Kimmy’s cheek. She was asleep already, the broad, warm chest a good place to lean onto. 

“Ah come on Murdock, times have changed, as you can see.” Face took JJ from Hannibal again. His son clearly didn’t have any intention to sleep. The toast on the table was way more interesting. Face knew that of course, and placed a piece into his tiny fingers. The little boy used his two new teeth – which had given daddy three sleepless nights again – with clear pleasure. 

While everybody ate, Hannibal awkwardly moving, trying not to wake Kimmy, silence fell between the men, everyone lost in their own thoughts.

Face couldn’t tear his eyes away from his sleeping little girl against his Ex-Commander’s chest. So peaceful. He sighed without realising it, earning an odd glance from Murdock and BA.

“Let’s get them to bed,” Face whispered towards Hannibal and let JJ wave to Uncle James and Uncle Bosco. 

While Hannibal laid Kimmy carefully into her bed, watching her sleep for a few moments, Face changed JJ’s diaper. Hannibal heard both boys giggle and communicate in baby language, daddy tickling his junior while cleaning him up.

Hannibal stood in the doorway feeling a deep ache of longing in his gut for his former XO. He never admitted it, but he missed him terribly and not only on missions. He was so used to having him in his life almost all day long, he didn’t think it would be so hard for him to only see Face just once or twice a week.

“What’s the matter, Boss?” Face efficiently pulled tiny socks onto his boy’s feet, not looking at his former CO but still sensing he was watched from afar.

“Nothing,” Hannibal tried his most cheerful voice. “I…I’m just always stunned how well you do your job as a daddy.” 

Face lifted JJ up on his arm, turned and almost bumped into Hannibal since he had stepped closer. “Thank you, Boss,” he whispered embarrassed and smiled. JJ immediately grabbed for the chain of Hannibal’s dog tags that glistened in the evening sun that shone through the window. 

“But that was a distraction, Hannibal.” Face held the Colonel’s eyes when he looked up, “You didn’t answer my question.” 

It was awkward standing so close, but JJ was so fascinated by the silvery blinking metal, they couldn’t step apart. 

Hannibal cleared his throat. There were so many things on his mind. If he started telling them, he’d never know if he might lose Face completely, so he stayed silent.

Face’s closeness made him dizzy. The younger man was only wearing an old white undershirt, way too much tanned skin on display. And he looked clearly happy. Hannibal couldn’t…

“Come on, John, what is it?” Face tried to entangle his boy’s little fingers from the tempting toy.

Hannibal only sighed and looked down. That’s when it hit Face and he groaned, “Morrison wants you to take a new fourth, right?” 

Hannibal nodded only once not able to look at Face, standing rigid like a tree trunk.

“Fuck,” Face cursed under his breath. He’d actually promised himself not to do it in front of the kids, but in this case…

“Well, we knew that this was coming…” 

“Fuck, John I want…I really want to come back…” Face had managed to distract JJ from the chain with a teddy bear and gently laid him beside his sister in the bed, “Just…not now, just a few more months…” He caressed his son’s cheek until the tiny lashes fell shut. 

Hannibal was fascinated by the devotion Face showed towards his babies. So much love…

He was also stunned about the determination that lay in those words. 

And his goddamn body was reacting to the bent position of Face leaning over the rail of the baby bed. Cut off jeans riding low on his hips, the daddy still very fit. 

“I miss the job, Boss,” Face finally whispered and straightened, looking Hannibal in the eye unexpectedly and the Colonel wasn’t sure if he could hide the desire in his glance fast enough, wasn’t sure how visible the bulge in his loose BDU’s was. It felt huge, luckily he hadn’t worn jeans that day.

“I…miss you guys,” Face added, fumbling with the teddy bear he still held in his hands. 

They stared at each other for a long moment. 

Hannibal watched Face’s Adam’s apple move when he swallowed nervously. 

“We miss you too, we don’t want another fourth.” Hannibal wondered why his voice sounded so very emotional when this was actually only a discussion about work. He found himself stepping a little closer towards Face, wishing he could smoke and distract his itching fingers from so badly wanting to touch. Of course smoking wasn’t possible near the babies. He’d never do that, instead he said huskily, “I can’t decide... just can’t choose. There’s a stack of files on my desk…”

Face stretched out his hand and Hannibal hoped he’d do something inappropriate, but he only took the dog tags in his long fingers, weighing them on his palm. It was an odd gesture and it really brought Face closer to Hannibal, but he figured both men had something completely different in their minds at the moment. 

“That’s so much responsibility, Boss,” Face whispered, turning the metal around and around, “I _have_ to come back alive, not injured…” He looked over towards his babies, then back to Hannibal, meeting his gaze directly. The Colonel was stunned, seeing the grown man in that gaze. The father, who wanted to raise his kids, be there for them. “I also know I’d go nuts behind a desk and wouldn’t be a good father to them then either…” 

“We’ll take double care of you, kid.” The words slipped out of Hannibal’s mouth faster than he thought them. And he actually did reach out and stroke across the Ranger tat on Face’s right upper arm. 

+++

“Russ, we won’t take on another fourth,” Hannibal stated firmly when he had his appointment the next day with the General.

Morrison looked up sharply, a deep frown on his forehead, meeting Hannibal’s determined gaze straight on. “You refuse my direct order?”

“With all due respect, Sir, yes, I do and I have my reasons.” Even though both men had known each other for years, had become friends, Hannibal stood at attention, knowing how dangerous it was to disagree with a direct order.

“Care to tell me your reasons?”

_Of course he wouldn’t tell the General that he and Face had actually kissed beside the babies’ bed. He wouldn’t tell him how Face had reached out for him as well, laid his hand hesitantly on Hannibal’s Ranger tattoo in a mirroring gesture. How they’d stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Then Face’s hand had started to slide upwards and around the Colonel’s neck, hesitantly, slowly, both holding their breath._

_They’d both taken that one step closer, heat radiating between them, Face answering Hannibal’s statement of them taking double care of him, with a husky, “You would?” so very close to his mouth, that all the Colonel could do was groan, “Oh my god, Temp...” pull him in and kiss him passionately. Face’s tongue responded just as eagerly to his very relief, and when their groins bumped together Hannibal’s heart skipped several beats, realizing that they were on the exact same page. A very interested hard on greeting his own painfully aching cock._

_Face had broken the kiss then, putting their foreheads together and breathlessly said, “Oh fuck Boss, I had no idea.”_

_“Neither had I, kid.” And they had kissed some more, until Murdock suddenly appeared in the doorway._

_Face was afraid for a second that his whole life would shatter again now, but the Captain had only grinned, held both thumbs up and disappeared after making sure with a glance the babies didn’t need a babysitter at the moment._

_Hannibal sensed Face’s tense mood, felt his thumping heart. When the Lieutenant looked questioningly back at him, he said lowly, in an uncharacteristic stutter, “I’ve told them… or rather they asked me if…”_

“Colonel?”

Hannibal snapped out of his memories, without letting his expression slip into a happy grin and answered straight on, “A new fourth would be a big liability to the team, Sir. We understand each other blindly; we don’t even need to speak in a combat situation to communicate. Even without Lieutenant Peck we carried out your special missions successfully, didn’t we?” 

When Morrison was about to speak Hannibal dared to continue, “We won’t be able to do that with a new man in our midst, at least not in the beginning. It would take months to train him and Face agreed to be back on duty in about two months.” 

Morrison sighed and said nothing for a while, took out a cigar and offered one to Hannibal. Both men lit up and smoked for a few silent moments. 

“You really try my patience, John.” The General turned his back towards the Colonel and stared out of the window, missing Hannibal’s satisfied grin. “Your success really counts in your absolute favour.” 

Hannibal said nothing, waiting for the General to continue, knowing this wasn’t over yet. But Face and the team had talked all night, considered each possibility. Hannibal was prepared for each question the General would throw at him. 

“So Lieutenant Peck is planning to come back fully then?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Hannibal said shortly.

“Giving the kids back to their mother or what?” Morrison sounded somewhat angry and Hannibal felt the hairs on his neck raise because of the implication that Face would change his mind in this, would have no responsibility at all for his children. But he reined in his own anger and answered as calmly as he could, “No Sir. Lieutenant Peck will have them in kindergarten by then during the day, as is the right of every military personnel, and he has assigned an experienced Nanny who will take care of them when he is on longer missions.” 

Hannibal held Morrison’s gaze, fully knowing that all of this was legal. They’d called Mrs. Baracus during the night and she was more than willing to come and live on base, taking care of the twins when the men were on black op missions. She had worked in kindergarten for many years herself aside from raising her own kids. She’d easily get a certificate as a Nanny. 

Morrison had told Hannibal before that they’d stay in Fort Benning for the time being, operating from there on very special secret missions all over the world. Face would have the right to have some more days off and plenty of time to see and raise his kids. They all would. They only had to keep him alive and not injured. But with his skills and all their sixth senses and the invisible bond that had grown between them, that wouldn’t be a problem. 

“All right, fine,” Morrison suddenly growled, “Don’t mess this up, Hannibal.” 

“Don’t worry, Russ. We won’t.” 

They looked at each other for a long moment until the General murmured, “Dismissed…oh and John, tell Peck I expect to see him and his little brats any time now.”

Hannibal nodded, saluted sloppily and was out of the door. He’d never felt that relieved in his whole life before. 

++++

Face and Murdock sat at the kitchen table, baby spoons in hand, feeding the twins their lunch. While Kimmy really seemed to like the mashed potatoes and carrots, JJ just didn’t want to accept the spoon full from Murdock, he kept pushing it away from his mouth with his little tongue, and everything already looked a mess.

Both men were really tense and their glances kept wandering towards the kitchen clock. Hannibal should be back any minute now. 

BA was on the phone with his mother again in the other room, making arrangements for the move. 

Face felt doubly awkward. Not only did he have to worry for his job in his favourite unit, but his mind was also circling around the incredible kiss he’d shared with his leader. What was that about? They hadn’t had a chance to do that again last night or even talk about it since the work situation really had to come first. 

What did Murdock know about the Boss’ feelings for him and…

Suddenly they heard Hannibal’s car through the open window, engine shutting off and driver’s door slamming shut. Both men found it hard not just to jump up from their seats when they heard the Colonel open the front door. 

“Corporal, kitchen, now.”

Face and Murdock exchanged a very worried glance at their leader’s tone of voice. Face thought his heart would jump out of his throat and he focused on Kimmy to not completely lose it. 

When Hannibal came into the kitchen and immediately busied himself with getting a mug and pouring some coffee, BA got his milk out of the fridge and hesitantly sat on the edge of a chair, looking questioningly and nervously from one to the other. 

Finally Hannibal sat down, expression unreadable, sipping his coffee.

“Oh come on, Boss!” Face burst out impatiently, giving Kimmy her bottle which distracted her from her Daddy’s loud words.

JJ snatched the spoon from Murdock and was now rhythmically hitting the little table while the pilot stared speechlessly at Hannibal. 

The Colonel couldn’t hold it together any longer and slowly a very satisfied grin spread over his whole face and he said triumphantly, “We did it boys. We’ll stay a team without another fourth.” 

“Yiippiieee!” Murdock jumped off his chair, JJ’s and Kimmy’s eyes grew huge at the sudden movement and sound, but being used to this from their Uncle James they weren’t shocked but started to screech along happily. 

Face and BA exchanged a glance across the table, their expressions lighting up visibly and they bumped fists with the Colonel. Face hissed, “Yes!” under his breath and then he jumped up as well and started to dance around with their pilot in the same crazy manner. After a few laps around the table both ended up in a fierce hug, panting. 

Hannibal was watching them, having a hard time staying where he was. He felt strong hands on his shoulders, squeezing. 

When Murdock euphorically kissed Face fully on the mouth, Face kissed him back but then the Lieutenant reeled backwards and looked at Hannibal in shock and utter dismay. 

Murdock did the same, feeling rejected and hurt beyond belief. He pulled back into the far corner of the room, sat on the floor, knees pulled up tightly, hugging them to his chest, eyes wide.

A terrible silence filled the kitchen for a moment, the babies quiet as well, as though they were able to sense that something was wrong between all the men surrounding them. Just when Hannibal was about to say something they started to cry bitterly in unison and Face had to snap out of his stupor. He tried to take both children at once but BA gave him a helping hand. Together they took them outside into the sun and laid them into their baby carriage, since this was the only way they’d get settled again. 

When Face was about to start taking his children for their walk, looking utterly puzzled and sad, BA grasped his arm and said roughly, “Go back inside. They have to tell you something.”

Face frowned and asked above the loud wailing of his twins, “What about you?” 

“They are fools. I’m fine with everything you three come up with as long as we stay together.” 

Face had never seen such an earnest expression on BA’s face and was even more confused now. He croaked, “Okay,” and squeezed the Corporal on his bicep, trusting him with his babies and went back inside, heart hammering in his throat. 

Hannibal’s news had been so overwhelming that he just hadn’t been able to control himself to not kiss Murdock back like that. Despite the clear attraction he felt for Hannibal, Murdock was still his soul mate, his best buddy. They’d done silly things like this before…

When he hesitantly entered the kitchen it was empty, but he could hear murmurings from the living room. He felt a bit of relief. At least the two were talking to each other. 

Face took in the scene. Hannibal sat in one corner of the sofa and Murdock opposite him, as much space between them as possible. On the table stood a bottle of Johnny Walker and three half filled glasses.

Face cleared his throat when he entered the room and asked, in a voice that clearly wasn’t his own, “BA said you two have to tell me something?” 

“Yes.” Hannibal tried to sound controlled but he obviously wasn’t. He had planned to stay seated, but got up and began pacing the room. 

Face felt so sorry for Murdock, that he had hurt him so much with his abrupt action, he didn’t know what to do. It had been so much easier yesterday, when he and Hannibal had kissed and Murdock even approved. 

There were so many different thoughts inside his head, Face just couldn’t make sense of all the information he’d got during the last twenty four hours. He looked from Murdock, pressed into the corner of the sofa, all ashen and pale, to Hannibal who chewed at his unlit cigar, clearly searching for words that wouldn’t come, and back. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Hannibal gestured towards the sofa and croaked, “You’d better sit down.”

“Boss, what is it? You’re scaring me.” Face let himself fall into the softness of the couch, staring up at the Colonel, heart in his throat. 

“Facey, you do like unique situations, don’t you?” Murdock asked lowly, barely audible.

“I’m sorry, Murdock, I didn’t mean to…” Face instantly apologized.

“No, that’s okay that was completely my fault. We,” the pilot looked up at Hannibal, who nodded and then continued, “We should have told you earlier.” His voice faded out into a mere whisper.

“Told me what?!” Face jumped up again and almost shouted, “For fucks sake, would you please stop talking in riddles? One minute we are happy that Morrison is allowing me to come back and you don’t have to take on another fourth, and the next moment we seem further apart then we have ever been!” Face combed through his hair with both his hands, staring first at Hannibal and then at his best friend. 

“We love you Facey,” Murdock said low and calm into the pause before Face was able to continue.

The Lieutenant did a double take, then smiled, shook his head and said, “I love you too, you are my team, my family, my friends. You are the reason why I want to come back…”

“Face. We both are in love with you. As in _love_ love. You know?” 

Face blinked. 

Hannibal’s voice had never been so soft but also so uncertain. His eyes were pleading.

Face gasped and stood rooted to the spot. Not able to say one single word. 

Of course he’d hoped the kiss between Hannibal and him the other night had meant something like that. But they’d just said ‘we both’. That implied they even knew about each others’ feelings. The Colonel and his pilot in love with him. Both. 

Face swallowed, sweat gathering on his temples, heart starting to go faster, glance darting from one man to the other and back. In love…

“I know you want the Bossman, Facey. You know I saw you two yesterday. But…” and Murdock stifled a sob, “I…I…” He got stuck and chewed uncertainly on his lower lip. 

“Guys, wait a second.” Face held up his hands, trembling, starting to pace. “You two, my f…father figure and my…my brother…You both say you are in…” He shook his head, “I mean you know that about each other?” 

“Yes.” Hannibal cleared his throat. “We’ve had some very rough missions…we…thought we wouldn’t make it…”

Face’s glance got even more shocked. They certainly hadn’t told him about that.

“We… we kind of admitted it to each other…” Murdock hugged a cushion to his chest and continued bravely, “in…in case only one of us would come back to you…”

Face inhaled a sharp breath. Held it. Felt utter panic rise in his whole body, then anger. He wanted to explode because they had kept that information from him, made the dangerous missions a secret but then, somehow, he remembered the first part of the conversation and he closed his eyes briefly, all his strength leaving him and he collapsed into the next armchair.

“How would that work?” he whispered when the silence became too uncomfortable. He couldn’t open his eyes. This was way out of everything he’d ever imagined. “You can’t…we can’t…” and he laughed a little, “We can’t all three be gay. What a fucking coincidence would that be?” he thought aloud and frowned. “What about BA anyway? Does he know?”

“He does,” the Corporal’s voice answered from the doorway and Face was out of the chair and stood almost at attention because he was so startled.

“Holy Fuck!” Face stormed out of the room. The twins were sleeping peacefully in their carriage. He took them for a walk anyway. 

His mind was reeling. 

He knew he wanted the Boss. Bad. 

He also knew he couldn’t be without HM. His wit and craziness exactly matched his own. And Murdock had kissed him as well, and he’d kissed him back instantly, without hesitation. It hadn’t even been a chaste kiss either. But he hadn’t thought anything in that moment. It had just happened and it felt right. So did the incredible moment with Hannibal. 

Face sighed and asked his Babies, “Kids, what should I do?”

He didn’t even know what BA’s intention in this was. 

+++

After almost an hour’s walk through the nearby park, he left the carriage in the backyard. Kimmy and JJ would be asleep at least another half hour. 

He had made up his mind but there were still so many questions, he didn’t know what to ask first or if the guys would even would still be there. He hoped they would. 

This time everyone was in the kitchen and it smelled wonderfully like apple pie and coffee.

“Listen Facey,” he was greeted with a spoon full of whipped cream, “Forget about it and let’s just stay the family we were before. That’s what we think might work best anyway.” 

“Nononono.” Face took the spoon and licked it clean then he bent slightly and kissed Murdock unmistakably hard on the mouth, pulled him in just a little against his body, then let him go again, his eyes searching for his leader. 

Sky blue eyes were watching his every move. Face kept his arm around Murdock and gently shoved him towards the Colonel. “You two want me, you got me.” His grin was so wide it was contagious. Hannibal’s face lit up visibly, he put the coffee pot aside and both men reached for each others’ waistbands to pull each other in for a scorching kiss. 

Face felt Murdock lick his ear while Hannibal’s tongue explored his mouth. 

But Face broke the kiss anyway. He had one more question that couldn’t wait, “Apparently you’ve talked about this, haven’t you?” Both nodded sheepishly which made Face grin again. “So,” he knew he blushed, “is this, you two…um…having me…or…or…well…”

“You mean if this is going to be a threesome?” Murdock asked wickedly.

Face only nodded, “Yeah, that.”

“Well,” Hannibal laid his other arm around Murdock, “We didn’t think about that yet.” 

Face saw BA sitting silently on the chair, smiling to himself.

“Bosco, what about you?”

“Me? Naa I ain’t no fool in love.” He sipped his milk thoughtfully, watching Hannibal and Murdock share hot kisses with Face, their hands all over the Lieutenant about to undress him in the kitchen. Face had one hand on Hannibal’s ass and one on Murdock’s and all three were already lost to the world.

“I’ll do the baby sitting,” BA snickered and Face sighed appreciatively, locking gazes with the Corporal over the expanse of the kitchen. “I love you too, Bosco.”

BA winked and nodded, and was out of the kitchen before the electric sexual tension intensified anymore, to see if the twins were still sleeping.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Part2 for this prompt:

White black  
strong sharp  
sniper fighter  
true to the bone conman  
member of a family orphan  
ying and yang

They are so different but so beautiful together.

Naked white skin enveloped in strong black arms .... dreaming ...

I like a story with BA and Face - and love.

http://ateam-prompts.livejournal.com/17196.html?thread=14128940#t14128940

+++

“Can’t you work your charm and get him into our bed, Facey?” Murdock asked when he sneaked up behind the Lieutenant, curling his arms around his waist, resting his chin on the slightly taller man’s shoulder. 

“I’m afraid not, honey.” Face leaned back against the Captain, entwining his fingers with Murdock’s on his belly, his eyes never leaving the Corporal, who was chasing Kimmy and JJ through the big yard, making car noises, the almost three year old twins running from him screeching and giggling.

“Maybe the ‘our bed’ part is scaring him,” Hannibal huskily stated when he walked up beside his two lovers, looking at their current baby sitter with as much longing as Face and Murdock did.

“I have no idea.” Face reached for Hannibal’s hand and pulled him closer, “Remember when he said he ain’t no fool in love?” Both his lovers nodded, “Well, I didn’t dare to make a move on him.” 

“I think he feels lonely but won’t admit it.” Murdock started to lick Face’s ear lobe which made the Lieutenant huff but pull back and actually out of the Captain’s grip. 

“Hey, HM,” he laughed, “I have to take over twin duty. You’re not gonna distract me from that.” He winked, turned, and knelt on the grass, holding his arms wide apart.

His girl and boy immediately came running towards him, looking for shelter in their Daddy’s arms when the “BA-car” came closer and closer. Face hid them behind his back, where they jumped up and down in delight, teasing their big uncle still. 

BA actually laughed too, pulled to a stop in front of Face and then made a playful, disappointed face towards the kids, rumbling good naturally, “Oh boy, you won you little devils. Big BA car is kaput.” And he made odd, coughing engine noises and fell down onto the ground, not moving anymore.

Kimmy and JJ giggled and danced around him, hopping like wild horses. Face crossed his arms across his chest and fondly watched his kids happily, winking at BA who winked back.

Suddenly JJ looked up at his Uncle John, earnest expression on his little face, blue eyes blazing, “You promised ice cream!” and he clung to Hannibal’s leg in an instant. 

The Colonel lifted the little boy up in a big loop and put him onto his shoulder, “Right you are Johnny boy!” and he started to gallop inside. 

Kimmy tugged at Murdock’s hand and he crouched down immediately. She put her tiny hand at his ear and whispered something Face couldn’t understand. The pilot smiled and nodded, taking her hand in his and together they half ran and half jumped into the house. Ever since she was able to walk, she kind of demanded that she didn’t want to be carried anymore. A very odd thing to do for such a little girl, but she simply was her father’s daughter. 

“Faceman?” 

Face had looked after the guys and his kids, heart going out to all four of them with so much warmth and love it made his whole being glow. He still knelt on the grass. A hand on his knee and the odd tone BA said his nickname in, made him turn abruptly. 

“Hm?” 

BA sat up and murmured, “Yea have ta help me with this.”

Face looked up at the man as he stood, puzzled, not sure what he meant. 

“With what, Bosco?” Face joined him on the porch in the shadow, reaching for a bottle of water. 

BA said nothing just continued to look at Face. The conman was shirtless since it was such a hot day, his swimming trunks riding low on his hips, feet bare, hair wild. 

The Corporal’s throat was so dry he couldn’t make his voice work. 

He’d watched the three from the start. Hannibal, Murdock and Face. Watched them on that significant day as they decided to be more than a unit, to be lovers, to be fathers to Face’s kids.

He’d been invited back then too. He had accepted the father part, but had declined the lover part. He was straight after all. It hadn’t been hard to stay true to that in the beginning. They didn’t have Face back with them in the unit for another two months and Hannibal and Murdock really seemed to have a sexual relationship with him only, not with each other. But as it turned out after two years of serving together again, of living together day by day, the two of them had moved on, made love to each other too. He often saw Face watching them, getting off doing so. 

BA somehow felt left out.

Now he wouldn’t admit that their relationship had rubbed off on him. He knew he loved all three of them, would die for them. But the whole gay sex was freaking him out still. Or it was freaking out his brain. His body already had developed its own interest. 

Like right now. 

Looking at a half nude Lieutenant made it react.

BA felt his dick grow uncomfortably in his cut off cargos. And this wasn’t the first time. His body had decided to do this half a year ago, when the three of them had been in grave danger and he was the only one able to get them out. After he’d saved them, and they’d made gentle, tender love to each other, not minding him sitting there with them right in their tent, his ‘straight’ body had started to react and he’d had his first orgasm while watching them. 

But he wasn’t brave enough to say anything. He just couldn’t. While his thoughts were wandering, he heard the van starting up and driving away and the house went completely quiet.

“Bosco?” Face’s voice was much closer now, reaching for the lighter on the table. Sometimes he had the odd habit of smoking one of the Colonel’s cigars, even though they promised each other they’d get rid of those things sooner or later.

BA snapped his head around, rubbing his Mohawk and his beard in a nervous gesture, “Where are they?” he asked hoarsely.

“Probably gone to the mall for ice cream. The freezer was empty,” Face smiled and started smoking, falling onto the big swing, long legs stretched out in front of him, silently thanking his lovers for giving him and BA some alone time. “Bosco, what should I help you with?” he repeated softly.

“Look, pretty boy…” BA started but then took his glass of milk and gulped it down, very nervous all of a sudden, standing slightly sideways to Face.

That’s when Face noticed the tell tale bulge in the Corporal’s pants. He knew as soon as BA called him “pretty boy” he wanted to cover up something important beneath his bad attitude. Face loved that. A wide grin started to spread across his face. 

But he was unsure himself. He didn’t exactly know how to react. BA had insisted on being straight the last few years. Face wondered what had brought on his change of mind. Face slowly started to rub his hand down his bare chest and stomach and back up again, watching BA, making it look like an absent minded gesture, and not appear sexy at all. 

The Corporal looked away, shaking his head, but his pants were tenting out even more. 

Face had his answer and changed tactics, putting the cigar aside and standing up again. 

“Bosco.” He put as much tenderness in his voice as possible as he approached his team mate, “You’re as much a father to my kids as I am.” He took the empty glass out of BA’s hands, put his hands on the strong man’s shoulders and slowly turned him around to face him since he seemed not able to move on his own accord. 

BA looked up and rasped, “I love your kids as though they are my own.”

“I know and they are,” Face whispered, his hands sliding up a notch towards BA’s neck while he stepped closer into his personal space.

“I have never done anything like this, man.” BA’s voice was so husky, Face knew they weren’t talking raising kids anymore, can feel the lust bathe his whole body and he shivered, his dick getting interested. Especially since BA hesitantly put his hands onto Face’s biceps, stepping closer too, only an inch between their groins.

Face bent slightly, asked hesitantly, “You really want this now, Bosco?”

There was only a curt nod and then he felt full lips on his own, and a hard cock against his. He groaned. His hands moved towards BA’s jaw, and he felt the other man’s strong fingers against his, cold metal of his rings cooling his heated skin. 

The hesitant kiss grew very demanding from either man all of a sudden and their bodies melted into each other. After a while they had to break the kiss and Face sighed, putting their foreheads together, “Fuck, Bosco, finally. I’ve waited so long for this to happen.”

“Sorry, pretty boy,” BA grinned and had his hands full of dark blonde hair, somehow not able to let go, “wasn’t …wasn’t brave enough.”

+++

“Aw! Jesus!” Murdock held his hand up to stop Hannibal from entering the room. “Holy fuck, that’s hot,” he whispered.

The Colonel had walked right into him when the pilot abruptly stopped mid stride. 

What was on display, only a few steps away from them on the bed, was truly beautiful and they both held their breath. Smiling. 

Finally.

Finally BA and Face had crossed the line from being best friends to being lovers. Murdock actually giggled in relief, searching for Hannibal’s hand in an attempt to pull him away.

“Hey! I wanna watch.” Hannibal stood his ground and pressed his lover against his chest. Back to front, groin to ass. 

(Luckily the twins had fallen asleep through their ride back, and the men had laid them into the hammock, their favourite place to have their nap at noon.) 

On the bed Face lay on his back, all delicious tanned skin, arms and legs holding BA in a tight grip, the Corporal’s dark skin shiny with sweat. The sight was a wonderful contrast to Hannibal’s and Murdock’s eyes.

The men on the bed moved slowly, whispering to each other, interrupted by gentle nips of their lips, strokes of their strong hands. 

“What do you wanna do Bosco?” Face’s voice sounded husky and aroused. His dick straining against the Corporal’s equally erect hard on.

“Feel you, Faceman,” was groaned into Face’s ear, accompanied by slight but determined thrusts. 

“Hmmm, yeahhh…” Face moaned into the other’s ear, the sensation of hot flesh against his overwhelming. And he couldn’t tear his gaze away from his hands on the dark shoulders, muscles flexing beneath his tight grip.

Face knew Hannibal and Murdock were watching; trained soldier that he was he’d sensed their presence as soon as they entered the room. He also knew BA was aware of them too, neither of them showing signs of knowing though.

“You okay, Bosco?” Face asked somewhat worried and locked gazes with the big guy, hands entwined behind his neck. 

BA’s lips curled into a half smile and he nodded confidently, brushing his lips against Face’s again. Before he’d started this, he was fully aware that he wouldn’t only have a relationship with Face but with the others as well. He was very nervous but time would tell how all of that would work out. To his surprise, he felt very excited about the fact that their two other team mates were watching them.

“Wanna get off on you pretty boy…” he whispered only for Face to hear, “Wanna see our cocks move together…” BA felt so bold saying this but he needed to get it out and he looked down at their rubbing shafts. Face grinned and nodded, adding a husky, “yeah”. He looped his slender fingers around their dicks and BA moaned very loudly at the feeling and the sight.

“Fuck!” Murdock wasn’t able to hold the exclamation in, covering his mouth instantly with his hand but it was too late. Hannibal chuckled against his neck, slowly rubbing his own covered erection against the also covered ass of his pilot. 

The sight in front of them was just too arousing. And the sounds…

Face turned a bit and winked, letting his other hand slide deliberately slowly across BA’s flank and ass and thigh, for the others to see. He mouthed, “Got him,” towards them and Murdock held both his thumbs up, pressing backwards, feeling the heat of Hannibal’s big cock through all their layers of clothes. BA was too embarrassed to acknowledge the other two and buried his nose into Face’s neck.

“Love you, Bosco.” Face turned his head slightly to murmur the confession into the Corporal’s ear, his hand tightening around their shafts. His other hand cradled BA’s heavy balls now in a very experienced grasp. 

“Oh DAMN!” BA reared up into a half kneeling half sitting position and stared at their groins, both of Face’s hands pleasuring him. He’d never felt so aroused before, never felt so good in his entire life. He panted, hesitantly mirroring Face’s actions, covering the Lieutenant’s heavy balls with his dark hand, laying his other hand atop of Face’s on their cocks.

They were leaking precome and Face couldn’t stop staring at BA’s slit. The pearly gleaming fluid was such a contrast to the dark skin. So inviting. He licked his dry lips, exactly knowing what he would do the next time they’d have a go at this. For now though, they were so close, he didn’t want to change positions. But he took his hand away from BA’s balls and started to suck his fingers, which made BA groan again and start to pump their dicks more forcefully.

Face grinned wickedly around his thumb, then removed it from his mouth and slid it across BA’s cock head and into the sensitive, small opening. The result was instantaneous. 

The big guy threw his head back and came violently all over Face’s chest and belly, not able to hold back, thrusting crazily through their entwined fingers. 

Face started to mutter, “Oh fuck oh fuck!” and stroked his wet fingers across his slit as well, pumping furiously with his other hand, bringing himself to climax. Seeing BA come was one of the most precious sights he’d ever experienced, along with seeing his other two lover’s climax, too. 

He heard them pant and groan, knowing they were close too. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hannibal’s hands on Murdock’s exposed cock. It had been freed from his pants and stood proud and shiny, very close to staining the carpet. 

Face sighed. The future was going to be even more brilliant than he thought it would be. He let his hands travel across BA’s abs, loving the different color of their skin. Like ying and yang. BA slowly calmed down but remained in his half sitting position on Face’s thighs, covering the Lieutenant’s hands with his, smiling totally blissed out. 

“Love you too, Faceman.” He actually took both of Face’s hands and kissed them in turn. Then he finally summoned the courage to look over at their team mates. They were kissing frantically, both craning their necks awkwardly. Each a hand on Murdock’s cock, their other hands pressing each other together, so Hannibal had the best friction he could get. He was moving against Murdock’s backside as fast as he could while standing. 

“That’s hot,” BA whispered and Face smiled. “It is. Isn’t it?”

He encouraged the big guy to lie down on him, enveloping the strong man in his arms. BA sighed contentedly when he felt Face’s semen slick up his own stomach. 

Together they watched their other grown up half of the family finish each other off, then slide to the floor, panting, staring up towards the couple on the bed.

After a few moments, Murdock started to crawl over whispering, “You in on this precious thing now, Bosco?” 

BA was only able to nod and then nuzzled his nose into Face’s neck. Face winked at Murdock and affectionately ruffled the pilot’s hair.

Hannibal watched the scene from afar, his heart beating happily for the three younger men.  
But voice of reason over took his brain instantly when he heard soft noises from outside. He strode for the bathroom to get towels and cleaned up the wonderful sticky mess Murdock had left on the carpet.

“Boys, shower! Now!” 

F I N


End file.
